The Children of the long night
by TimeLordBud
Summary: Raven Queen is off on her first travels with The Doctor! He brings her to present day Earth in the town of Salem to experience first hand the holiday of Halloween. But what they find is an an ancient evil that has just awoken and an old foe of the Doctor waiting for them. The long awaited sequel to The Rebel Queen.


**Doctor Who/ Ever After High**

**Children of the long night**

The day before Halloween was a bustling time for the people of Salem Massachusetts. The entire week the town prepared for the influx of visitors and locals to the town of nearly 40,000. Children excitedly prepared their costumes and prepared the best routes for maximum candy collection on Halloween night. The citizens would plan a massive street festival that would go on for blocks, for town that celebrated the holiday it was hard to see once that same holiday shared a dark past with the town .

The cool crisp air was met with the smell of cinnamon and apples on nearly every corner. October 30th was also known as Devil's night and it was a night for pranksters, still it didn't stop 11 year old Cassie and her friends Ryan,Della, and Peter from making the time honored dare of crossing the dark forest near Gallows Hill. It was classic dare among the school children. Try to make it across the forest as night began and do it as fast as you can or else the spirits of the hung witches would get you. It was a legend that most older kids had anticipated when looking to scare the younger kids as they were when they took on the dare.

"This way! Hurry!" Cassie warned her friends as they moved their way through the twisting and winding forest.

"I think Katie and her group are just ahead of us!" She squinted as the light from her flashlight bobbled from each hurried step.

"I think I know a shortcut!" Ryan suggested " If we cut close to the river we can cut them off !"

9 year old Della was the youngest of the group and arguably the most scared her breathing quickened as the combination of the dark forest and the cold air and the unmistakable feeling that they were being watched soon became too much for her to ignore.

"I-I don't think I can do this!" She said with a tremor in her voice

Cassie knew it was a mistake to take her along but against better judgement took her anyway. She grabbed her by the hand when she saw the girl began to slow down.

"Hey just take my hand and don't stop!" Casie ordered. "We'll be through this forest before you know it, Don't you want to beat that queen bee Katie and her crew?"

Della tightened her jaw and tightly clutched her cousin's hand. "O-okay"

The four kids walked through what seemed like endless forest, each now feeling the cold wind at their neck, skipping soon became running as it was evident something was chasing them.

"Why did I let you talk me into this!" Ryan chartered as he was chilled to the bone" We better get out of this quick!

"C'mon this way! I think I hear the other's up ahead!" Cassie said running up the steep embankment that led to the edge of the creek.

Della didn't have time to register and she soon felt her grip loosen with her cousin, she could see the three move up over the embankment before her. It wasn't even a fraction of a second they were out of sight before she caught up with them. Or at least was _supposed_ to catch up with them. She quickly saw she was all alone and traversing the woods by herself.

"Cassie! Ryan! Peter!" Where are you!" She yelled " This isn't funny! Come back!"

Through the woods she could make out a tiny light ahead of her, She zeroed in on it and ran as hard as she could toward it. When she finally caught up with it she saw it was a flashlight on the forest floor, but not just any flashlight. It was Cassie's flashlight. She picked it up and searched the dark forest to see any sign of them or Katie's group

"Guys? HELLO!" She shouted out.

Her breathing quickened then froze as the stopped the light on something she saw in the bark of the trees, She crept closer on it and as it became evident what it was her eyes widened in horror as she realized embedded in the tree was the face of her cousin Cassie and her friends. They were all frozen in a silent scream. Cassie covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. Then before her mind could register to run she spun around as a dark presence closed in on her, A scream filled the forest as it was quickly silenced.

Raven Queen clutched onto the railing of the TARDIS as it rocked and swayed, it's movements pushing and pulling her in different ways. She watched intently as the Doctor moved his hand over the console and pulled levels and flipped levers at a dizzying rate.

"Right now hold tight!' he said as he looked up into one of the TARDIS's many monitors. "Just a few more seconds and Woah! Almost put a dent in the 80's!"

"Is it normally this bumpy?" Raven called out while turning a few shades of green.

"If we're lucky!" the Doctor grinned.

The mechanical grinding of the TARDIS grew louder and louder as it quickly stopped just as soon as it began. Raven noted as the sound stopped so did the turbulence. Everything settled in her body and mind as the console room grew still.

"Landed!" The Doctor " Not so bad if I say so myself!" He took a minor note of the eye roll Raven gave him.

"So where are we Doctor?" Raven asked while trying to read the jumbled symbols in the monitor

"Well that's the fun part Raven!" The Doctor said in his scottish accent as he moved to the doors, " I could tell you from the monitors but I think it would be better if you just walked out and saw!"

Raven walked past him to the door.

"And this part never gets old…" The Doctor said with a sly grin.

"So on the other side of this door is another planet? Another time? Dimension even?" She asked her palm on the handle.

"Well what are you waiting for?" The Doctor chided

Raven stepped through as she most certainly saw she was on a different planet. Her eyes grew large as she gasped at what she saw. It was nothing like her home of Bookend. She stepped on the pavement as the lights and sounds of the street filled her senses. She could see people dressed in different yet familiar attire. The smell of apples dipped in caramel and popcorn filled her nostrils. Lights hung all over the street as it was teeming and alive with people.

The air was different, the atmosphere was different and even the night sky was filled with stars and constellations she had never seen.

"W-Woah!" She said in amazement "What planet is this!?"

"This Raven Queen is Earth!" The Doctor said proudly. "And from the looks of it on the easter seaboard of a country called the United States!"

"Watch out for the Americans Raven, they may try to deport you…"He said dryly.

He led her down the street filled with people and decorations of jack o lanterns and skeletons, "Oh!" The Doctor observed" it looks like we've arrived during an Earth holiday called Halloween!"

"Halloween?" Raven asked " Is that anything like Thronecoming?"

"Well sorta, except with more fancy dress and sweets" The Doctor explained " It's the one night of the year people dress in costume and pass out free candy to the kids"

"Trick or Treat!' Raven heard kids call out all round her

"Now look at that Raven! "The Doctor pointed to an advertisement tacked to a bulletin board offering a Halloween tour of the city, " Looks like we're in Salem Massachusetts ! What say we take the tour?" He said as he began to lead her into the town square

"Doctor wait!" Raven spoke " From what we went through fighting the Dream Eater i'm not taking any chances!"

She snapped her fingers as a wisp of purple smoke engulfed her body. The Doctor saw she cast a spell that changed her clothes from her normal attire she wore in book end to a more subtle look. Her purple hair was tied in a high ponytail, as she wears a black t-shirt under a purple hoodie, A pencil matching purple skirt with black leggings and most importantly, Pink and white trainers.

"You run a lot! And my heels have yet to recover!" She nagged

"This way Raven! "The Doctor said as the two moved into the street festival. Little did they know they were quickly noticed by the goth girl running the Tarot stand who had noticed a blue box suddenly appear where it wasnt there a second before. She eyed the tall man with grey hair and black jacket and blue hoodie and old eyes walked past her booth along with a purple haired girl. She blinked as she turned over the final faced down card in her deck. She stifled a shriek as she saw it was The Hanged Man card.

She got up and followed the pair through the crowd, She too was dressed similarly like Raven only she was more paler, black haired and dressed in a flowing black dress with a red hoodie over her head.

When she saw enough , She knew what she had to do. She placed her palms over her eyes as on the back of her hands were drawn two eyes.

"Sister Mya!"She called out" The Frikken prophecy has just come true!"

"LANGUAGE SISTER KELL!" Sister Mya chastised through her thoughts from afar "Are you sure!?"

"Sure as the rain!" Sister Kell reported " His blue box is here and he is travelling with a female companion!"

"That describes The Doctor all right." Sister Mya confirmed

"Then the Sybilline Sisterhood will be avenged!" Sister Mya said ominously. "Stay on them! Don't lose them. I have to contact the others." Mya ordered as her communication broke.

**NEXT TIME: The dark history of Salem unfolds as an ancient evil stirs awake. An evil that is claiming children and threatens the whole planet. The Doctor and Raven unravel a mystery as an old foe of The Doctor arises. **


End file.
